wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
The Truth About Stonewell City
Fanfic by GalaxyDragon195 SalvationTheIceAndNightWIng's characters are used in this too, and thanks for letting me use them! Thanks for SunsetTheSkyWingOwO for her characters aswell. Thank you CardiaPawz for letting me use yours! And thank you to ModernTsunami1 for letting me use Jolt. Who should be the next protag Kanto Vanilla Eon What should be the next title Gaining Trust The Meaning of AHA (Out of poll) YAS IM GOING TO ALTOONA RANDOMLY Blurb Her whole life, her family abused her; Her family let her get bullied. Let her get mentally scarred. They did not let her read. She soon stumbled apon the ways to become quickly intelligent. When her parents found out - her sisters and brothers beat her down mentally and physically like her 'friends" at school started to do too. Soon, she tried to commit suicide, but her parents stopped her. Galaxy ran off, going "missing" and applied herself for the highest school. Now, she is in hiding, missing, being searched for with 2 new friends. What will happen to Galaxy? Prolauge Eon flinched as she quickly lept into balance. Why did Basin choose her as a co leader? Who knows? Eon shot frostbreath at the group of dragons, no not a gang nor cult, just a group. The 4 dragons were making fun of them, and they challanged them to fight. The small, odd group were mostly hybrids or mutated dragons. Eon didnt mind scince she was a tribrid and mutated. The only ragon thing she had was, frostbeath, IceWing spikes, SandWing frill and a head very similar to a RainWings. Basin flew next to her, supporting her. "Oh come on Eon,, dont you know they arent major?" Eon stopped flapping her wings so hard. "Agh! you are right." Eon said. "I - im sorry for this. I am just violent because what happened in my past..." Eon said, her eyes starting to change color a bit. "Its fine. We bothhave things in the past. Just say Screw off." like i do! Unless its sort of... Nevermind." Basin said, trying not to get too personal into Eon's past. Eon's ear twitched (SandWings have great hearing and smelling) "I hear screaming. Lets go check it out guys. Lead the way Basin!" Eon said cheerfully, getting worried slightly. Basin was flying, behind was Eon, Nightdweller and Ashstorm. Chapter 1 '-----------------------------------------------------Part one: The Following Shadows.-------------------------------------------------------' Galaxy was sitting in a street of Stonewell, as a severe thunderstorm was happening. Galaxy has ran off, and others searched for her. Galaxy was whip thin smart classified as one of the most smartest dragons. She was only 2. A 2 year old dragonet turning taps that are set onto her enemies, outsmarting the Anti Hybrid Assotiation, knowing all about the gangs, and living freely. Galaxy always had books, and litterally. BIG BOOKS. As she began to walk around, she see nsome dragons flying around and about, looking at Galaxy. The small hybrid ragonet sat by a big shed, sighing. Why was she so abused? it started when she hatched... Chapter 2 4 newborns came up to their mother, 3 of them were large, taking genes from their RainWing mother, Beauty. One of them was small, taking her genes from her father. The small, pitch black dragonet with rainbow diamonds running down her neck, the ones on her neck, ruby red, fading the colors of the rainbow until the ones on her tail was pink. Sky blue straight horns with the slightest of horns, pale blue eyes and a white forked tounge glimmered through. The fins on her head were also galaxy; Her siblings... they all had straight horns, no fins, and little diamons like her. They were shifting colors. "How adorable are you 3!" Beauty said, dismissing her "other" dragonet. Beauty shook her head and closed her eyes. Soon the dragonets stopped changing colors. One of them was teal, orange, and hot pink, with dapples of dark grey. Another one was lime, with dark blue specs on his face, with a mixture of grey fading from his tail. The last one had grace of his own, with a classy red color and teal, with black white and grey on some scales. "Ill name you... Mistfire. After the Mistfire gang." She said to the teal and orange one. "I shall call you... Leafgreen. After the pokemon video game." She said to the one with blue specs. :"As for you, i need you to be, Lavascales" she said to the red one. "As for you..." She said to the black and rainbow dragonet. YOU DISCRACE!!! WHY DO YOU EVEN LIVE!?!?! WHY CANT YOU BE PERFECT LIKE THEM!!!" Beauty scolded them ,scales turning black, red and oraange, as the rainbow diamonds and the stars on galaxy's wings turned the color of fear. Beauty beat her, and soon, he fainted, as her father picked her up, and snuck her to the hospital. Chapter 3 Galaxy was so sad and tied up of her abuse that she didnt realize she was surrounded - by the Anti Hybrid Association. "Well, well, well! A nice RainWing NightWing hybrid we can kill and feast!" Said their all known leader, Raid. "Ya know what to do, cult. KILL HER!" Raid yelled. "Another succsessful murder to a hybrid." He said, smirking. As the cult was surrounding her, teeth out, fire in mouth and claws extended, the door behind her opened, and she was dragged in... It was pitch dark in there. Galaxy smelled a match, and soon a tiny flame, put into a piece of charcoal in a torch in the wall, made more light. There was a white, pale red, and pale orange and pale yellow SIlkWing there. Her bold blue eyes glittered, as her eyes met Galaxy's. "Hi. Did i scare you? Im so sorry. Im Vanilla, you must be Galaxy." Vanilla said, shaking her wings off. "I swear to Volt im going to join the Eevee Assotiation and KILL them. Well, drive them out. I want to be just like Eon!" She whispered loudly, as she walked down. "As you know, im Galaxy. And what is this Eevee Association thing?" Galaxy asked Vanilla, following her. Vanilla stopped. "YOU DONT KNOW ABOUT THE EEVEE ASSOCIATION??!?!??!?!" Vanilla yelled, Galaxy covering her ears. "Oh. Im sorry. They are a group brought together by Basin and Pyro. Pyro scammed her, and Eon was one of the only ones there. Eon became a co leader, and scince then Basin swore to Volt that the AHA will get destroyed." Vanilla said. "We are heading there right now." Chapter 4 Light came as Galaxy covered her eyes a bit. Out it was sunset, as they seen scrawny SkyWing. The SkyWIng had some scabs as he unfolded his wings, wich looked like they had a infection. "Please dont hurt me!" He yelled, as Vanilla jolted her head back, then rushed over to him. "Hi. Im Vanilla. I wont hurt you. Im here to help." She said, grabbing a kit from her pouch Galaxy didnt notice before. Vanilla put a cream on the small infection and rubbed it in lightly, as she put small dis-infectors on it. "Ow!" He said. "It may sting, but its going to be alright." Vanilla said, seing the SkyWing flinch. The white SilkWing put a bandage around it, and he felt ok. "Im Kanto. Im a SkyWing, if you didnt tell." Kanto said. "And im Galaxy. Im a runaway, and you were?" Galaxy asked, in the nicest way possible. "Kidnapped." Kanto said, opening his wings. It was night. They continued on. Running running and running the 3 went, and the moon was rised quite high. Soon, they reached a lake. "The territory of the Eevee Association!" Vanilla said, exited. Little models of a city, too small for a dragon to live in, but big enough for one to fit were there standing. But something caught Galaxy's eyes. A large, mutated, dragon in the shadows, with bold, angry glittering eyes Chapter 5 The eyes were staring at Galaxy. "uhh. Guys?" Galaxy whispered, as both of them looked up. "Trying to intrude on the Eevee Association territory?" it said, a booming voice. Galaxy hissed, and Vanilla took out a knife. "Kanto, breathe fire on this." Vanilla said, as Kanto did so, Vanilla threw it at the dragon perching up on the "tower". The dragon grabbed it, and smashed it to pieces. The fire blazed, and went out with the knife. "Yeah. ost predictable thing EVER." The dragon said, taking off two, ancient looking golden and fancy ninja star things off her tail. She threw it very accurate, and sliced Vanilla and Galaxy in the face. Both of them fell down, bleeding. Galaxy got back up agian, seeing one of her arms extened. As Kanto began to dodge, the dragon followed him, looking un-amused and focused. Her head and arm went up, she squinted and silently said the word. "Fire." as she did, yellow thorns shot out of her "bandages", and hit Kanto in the chest. Small sparks flares and some blood came out right where the thorns were. "Wow! Amazing! Parylizing thorns out of her wrist extendors!" Galaxy yelped, as the dragon tilted her head and her ears perked up. The dragon flew down, and took time to land as she was couculating something there. Kanto fell right on her back. "You 2 are coming with me." She said, walking, walking on 3 legs, having one backwords and holding a paw open waiting for her 2 things that belong on her tail to come in her paws. She put them back on her tail and dived into the lake. As they swam through, they entered a place where is was underwater, a roof, and went to the airhole. Out she came, and there was 3 other dragons: Nightdweller, Ashstorm and Basin. Chapter 6 All 3 got in battle poses, but when they realized it was the tribrid that was mutated, behind the 2, they let their guards down. "Hey where is Jolt, Basin?" The dragon asked, looking at the leader. "So Eon! You are back! But.. I think he is working with electricity." "Wait. YOURE EON!!?!?!?!?" Vanilla screamed, Eon staring at her and hissing. "Ye. Mouse brain." Eon said, dropping the parylized SkyWing on the floor. Basin hissed a bit. "He looks like Pyro." Basin said, a dull, sad but mad look in her eyes. Eon walked over. "Well, he isnt. He is just some random SkyWing with those 2." Eon said in a solf voice trying to get Basin to stop starting to get a bit emotional. "I heard he scammed you when you were pulling the Eevee gang." Vanilla said, telling Basin. Galaxy was looking around, as Eon's quick eye shot. "Hey! Dont touch that!" Eon said, getting everyone's attention. This is just... AMAZING!!!! ''Galaxy thought to herself. "Hey do you have parylize heal? And what were those thorns?" Galaxy asked, as Eon was ignoring Vanilla and showing to make Vanilla mad. "Oh. yes we do! Those thorns were made by Jolt and I, by electricity and a parylizing chemical that is permanent. Like i just said, we have healing for all sorts of things! freezing, burning, poison, awakenings." Eon replied, walking away, then grabbing a parylize heal, took off the thorns, and wiped the blood off. She shook the heal and soon, Eon sprayed it, as cracking sounds that startled Galaxy filled the air and soon, Kanto was un parylized. Nightdweller hissed at Galaxy, knowing she was part RainWing. As for Ashstorm, just growled, As Basin was next to her making sure she doesnt snap of Eon and attack everyone. "As for the thing you heard, who told you?" Basin asked kindly. "Raid told me!" Vanilla said, as everyone, even Galaxy and Kanto stared at her. 'Belive rain and ill slit your throat open and you are going to wish you never hatched." Eon said, holding the sharp end of one of her golden trinkets at her throat. Galaxy got scared. ''Is this really the true Eevee Association?? ''Galaxy thought, as she wandered off into the base Chapter 7 Galaxy wandered off into a room, and Eon, Basin and Nightdweller didnt even notice. Galaxy stumbled into a room. It seemed like it was Basins, because of water and a small tree there. her bed was under the tree, Galaxy fell into the water, and began to float. "Oof!" Galaxy said loudly. She began to swim underwater to see what was down there. Glowing fake coral, seaweed and a underwater bed. She seen 3 tunnels. One said "Jolt's room", another said "Ashstorm's room" and the other one said "Nightdweller's room". ''Where is Eon's room? Does she not have one? Poor dragon here not having her own room. ''First Galaxy explored Nightdweller's room. She went to explore it, and a tunnel up showed a pond of water enough for a Bigwing to fit in, as Galaxy swam up, and inhaled a few times. It was a forest. It had a night bed and it was warm. ''Not much in here :/ ''Galaxy thought to herself, and went back down. She went into Jolt's room through the tunnels and seen a yellow SandWing with hints of neon blue. He looked very wuick about what he was doing, and quickly turned around. "Hi! Who are you? Anyways , im Jolt." Jolt said, as he ran over and some sparks flew out of his talons. The dark foom with metal and a decently sized pond was there. "Im Galaxy! Im visiting. Just exploring the rooms." Galaxy said, shaking Jolts talon as she felt a shock come in. ''He is yellow like those parylizing thorns. ''Galaxy thought to herself, as she dived under the pond and went to explore Ashstorm's room. Jolt waved through the pond, as Galaxy waved back. Lastly, she went to Ashstorm's. She went up to see a small pond, and noticed some knives and other weapons. It seemed violent, torn up pillows, and ashed on the ground. A skull was there, and scaled the color of Ashstorm like she sheds in here. Galaxy didnt like it that much, and dived down. She swam back up to Basin's room, and looked around for a possible exit to Eon's room. Galaxy looked straight up. Boom "Eon's room". She flew up to the room. ''When Mistfire my sister said about her room being heavy core... Now this is really heavy core. Chapter 8 It was a large room filled with dragon scales, books, weapons, and training dummies. The room was black, and had a sweet smell to the room. As she walked in, she seen pictures of her and Basin, her and Jolt and her and Ashstorm. As Galaxy explored farther into the room, she tripped on something and hears a rip from the wall. A map. Plans. "What are you doing here, little scrawny Galaxy?" Eon asked coldly, not seen anywhere. "You seen the plans, you seen the map..." Eon said, appearing out of a "balcony" that she had not seen before. Out of the shadows into a low, red like light came Eon, with a big crossbow like weapon. ''The stairs that were in the main room must lead here. ''Galaxy thought, as she looked up, seeing a big arrow. She had parylizing, burning and freezing chemicals in tubes in the talons of a bloodthirsty dragoness. Eon sharpened the arrow that was already the sharpest thing that she seen already; not even her hateful mother Beauty's weapon stash. Eon poured all 3 chemicals in, excreted something from her paw, poison onto the tip, and loaded the arrow. ''I think that was a harpoon spear and arrow mix... ''Galaxy thought to herself, extremely terrified. "Now... suffer the pain!" Eon said, eyes blood red, unlike the indigo eyes before. Eon shot the arrow, and it landed into Galaxy's neck. Out she went, knocked out. Maybe even dead. Chapter 9 "She seen the plans! She NEEDS to die!" Eon yelled at Basin. "She only seen the map.... she didnt see any of the heavy things." Basin replied calmly. "Oh PLEASE!" Eon yelled, and the parylized, poisoned and dragon in shock heard her yell, as the things at the tip of her tail were more sharper, and she threw one at a training dummy, cutting off it's head. "What is going on, Eon?" Jolt came into the room, asking Eon, who's eyes were blood red, and whole body had a red tint. Basin put a talon on Eon. "We have bigger things to worry about. Just heal her and come check this out, please." "Fine." Eon said, getting freeze, parylize and burn heal and mixed them up. She put a tiny bit of poison in it, and sprayed. Galaxy fell down, and coughed a bit. "Where is Nightdweller?" Galaxy asked, looking around. "Oh. Hes back at the rainforest." Basin replied. "Oh stop jabbering. We are about to get attacked." Eon said, throwing a thick, black cape on. Ashstorm did the same. "Lets go kill some prey..." Eon said, smirking. Category:Fanfictions Category:Content (GalaxyDragon195) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Mature Content